


You are my

by luhaniluna



Series: Thank you ♡ [6]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhaniluna/pseuds/luhaniluna
Summary: He wished for a miracle to happen, a silver lining for the shittiest day of his life. And when he opened his eyes, he saw another pair staring at him from across the hall. If it weren’t for the fact that those eyes are beautiful, it would’ve freaked the hell out of him.
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng & Huang Minghao | Justin, Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Series: Thank you ♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300208
Kudos: 13





	You are my

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to "Miracle" by Woozi (SEVENTEEN) for better reading experience ღ
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

He often heard the quote ‘It’s just a bad day, not a bad life’. On normal days, he believes in it; he often mutters it to himself whenever things don’t go as planned. However, today is testing his well-being too much that no matter how much he says it to himself it doesn’t seem to be true at all.

It’s much more appropriate to say that this is the shittiest day of his life since nothing had been right. First of all, he woke up an hour late to his 7 am meeting then he rushed to get ready where he tripped on the bathroom floor that caused him to hurt his hip.

He then skipped breakfast despite his stomach screaming for food as he runs to the bus stop. He was in a rushed that he forgot to see if it’s the right bus, so he had to go down at the wrong stop, three blocks away from the right one.

He decided to just run for it so when he reached the building, he was all sweaty and disheveled. He still rushed to the meeting room and found it empty, not because the meeting was over but because the meeting was canceled which he didn’t know until he checked his messages.

He let out a relieved sigh and that’s when the adrenaline rush slowly goes down alongside his still rumbling stomach and aching hip. He felt it all at once that he couldn’t stop his knees from slumping down the floor.

It didn’t take long until his phone started ringing; he picked it up hastily and answered without looking at the caller as he set a ringtone for every contact. It was his father demanding him to attend the gala later that night or else he’d cut off his cards.

His father didn’t even wait for his response and ended the call right away. He lets out an annoyed sigh as he stood up, deciding to go home and prepare for an awful night of socializing with people who only want his money and reputation.

But that didn’t go as planned too since the bus he rode was too full that it's almost hard to breathe and to make matters worse, it broke down in the middle of a busy street which made it hard to find another empty bus.

It took him two hours to reach his house when it was only supposed to be 15 minutes at most. He decided to ignore that fact as he walks to his kitchen to finally eat something. He opens the fridge and finds it empty like the rest of his cupboards.

He swears as loud as his grumbling stomach and decided to take a proper shower this time. He took his time with showering as his own way of reliving the morning stress he found himself in.

Afterwards, he finally remembers having a car of his own (he smacks himself for forgetting earlier) and he drove to his favorite restaurant as another stress reliever. But when he got there, it is closed for the day that almost made him curse again.

He then drove to the nearest fast-food chain to stuff himself with the biggest burger they have, the largest size of French fries, the largest cola, and two cups of sundae. He knew he was stress eating but he doesn’t find it himself to care at all.

Once he finished it all, he drove to the grocery store and stuck up on lots of his favorite food; he goes home with ten grocery bags. He then resolves on taking a 20-minute nap to re-energize himself.

But luck really hates him because his nap became a full-blown three hours sleep. The endless ringing of his phone woke him up and his mother’s commanding voice made him realize that he only has an hour left to get ready and drive to the venue.

He was, yet again, in a rush to do things and got to the venue with unruly hair and untied tie. His mother was kind enough to not say anything as she tied his tie and smoothens his suit while he fixed his hair with his hands.

He was then rushed to meet his father who gave him a once over and shook his head subtly, already knowing he didn’t prepare hard enough. He then accompanied his parents to meet different kinds of people with his practiced smile and lines.

After an hour or so of socializing with his parents, they finally let him go and walk around on his own. He walked towards a hidden corner where he breathes in and out deeply with his eyes closed. He wished for a miracle to happen, a silver lining for the shittiest day of his life.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw another pair staring at him from across the hall. If it weren’t for the fact that those eyes are beautiful, it would’ve freaked the hell out of him but then again, they are the most beautiful pair he has ever seen so he remained calm and raised a questioning eyebrow instead.

The man from across the hall lets out an amused smile and started walking towards him. He then studied him as he walks; he’s probably the son of his father’s business partner since he’s also wearing a suit and he walks as if he’s in some kind of a runway.

The man reached him in no time and offered him a hand with a smile. “Hi! I’m Fan Chengcheng and I believe you are Justin Huang.” said person shakes his hand as he nods with his practiced smile. “Indeed I am. Nice to meet you, Chengcheng.”

“It’s my pleasure to finally meet you, Justin.” the man, who now has a name, responds then added, “You don’t have to smile at me if you don’t want to. I get it that socializing with people whose only after your money can be very tiring.”

Justin drops his practiced smile and raises an eyebrow again, this time with an amused chuckle. “Can I assume that you’re one of the trophy-son as well?” Chengcheng nods his head.

“Although I guess my situation is somewhat harder from yours since I’m the second child which automatically comes with a lot of pressure from my well-known older sister.”

“Oh right. You must be Bingbing jie’s younger brother huh?”

“See? You even know her.” Chengcheng huffed that made Justin shrug nonchalantly. “She makes this kind of gatherings easier for me and she’s the only genuine person I know from here.”

“Well, she isn’t the only one now since you know me as well.” Chengcheng commented with a grin which made Justin grin as well. “You’re right. But how come I haven’t seen you before?”

“Because you never look at my direction, you fool.” Chengcheng easily countered that made Justin tilt his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I always look at you from afar. I watch you interact with others that’s why I know the difference between your practiced smile and your genuine smile which only comes out when you’re talking to my sister.”

“Then why didn’t you introduce yourself to me?”

“Because I don’t want you to think that I’m one of those people who are only talking to you because of your money and reputation except for my sister who actually treats you like his own younger brother.”

Justin beamed at that. “Really? She talks about me?” Chengcheng raised an eyebrow. “Do you like my sister?” Justin laughs then. “Who doesn’t? But it’s not a crush, _crush,_ okay? I just like her because she’s the older sister I never had.”

“Oh good! I thought it’s going to be a sibling rivalry.” Chengcheng muttered with a relieved sigh. “What’s going to be a sibling rivalry?” Chengcheng nonchalantly shrugs with a mysterious smile. “Nothing.”

Justin decided to not probe any further as an idea comes to mind. “Are you bored?” Chengcheng tilts his head. “No, I’m Chengcheng.” he then laughs while Justin smacks his arm. “What an idiot.”

“But I can be your idiot.” Chengcheng playfully responded with a wink that made Justin lightly blush. “Oh my gosh! Stop flirting with me!” Chengcheng smirks then. “Why? Is it making your heart beat fast?”

Justin’s eyes widened because it is indeed true, but he ignores it with a roll of his eyes. “Why would my heart beat fast when you’re being a cheesy idiot instead of a straightforward one?”

Chengcheng smirks wider. “So you want me to be straightforward huh? Okay.” he leans his face towards him which made Justin back away, but he kept on leaning forwards until Justin feels the wall on his back.

“Wh-what a-are y-you d-doing?” Justin stuttered as his heart is beating way too fast and his cheeks are getting warmer. Chengcheng traps his head in between his arms by putting his hands on the wall.

He leans his head a more until there’s only an inch between their noses then he smiles genuinely at him. “I like you, Justin Huang.” said person’s eyes instantly widened and his cheeks and ears reddened at the sudden confession.

Chengcheng leaned even more that made him close his eyes. He waited for something to happen but when there’s nothing for a minute, he opened them again and was greeted with Chengcheng a step away from him with a smirk on his lips.

“So how’s that for being straightforward, huh?” Justin finally breathes again as he cleared his head. He then smirks at him while leaning a bit towards him that made Chengcheng’s smirk widen.

“I’m now calling you, Fan dumb dumb.” Justin uttered before stomping his feet on Chengcheng’s that made the latter let out a loud ‘ah’. Justin then walks away from the scene with a triumphant grin.

**—**

Later that night, Chengcheng receives a message from an unknown number.

_Attached is my address. Pick me up at 10 in the morning tomorrow._

_Spend the weekend with me, dumb dumb._

_Xoxo,  
J_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
